phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Gladiolus (Aura)
Description When the user uses this Aura, a crown will be formed above the user's head, as if the aura wants to show that the user is some sort of royalty. The crown will shrink after the user becomes more accustomed to the aura, showing that the user doesn't need a crown to rule. With or without crown, the part of body which the user will use as a substitute for blade or sword will glow dimly. The glow will grow the more the user uses Aura Moves which will increase the user's strength. Allies affected by the Aura Ability will be cloaked with with energy. If the user is affected by Taunt or Confusion, energies with shapes of eyes will be formed over the user's eyes, blinding the user until the battle ends. History The aura was once seen used by an Empoleon. The Empoleon was known as a king who ruled the ocean. He was a modest king who rule with compassion. However, one day, his dominion was attacked, raided by Pokemon who loves nothing but bloods. The king took arms and defeated the raiders with ease, thanks to his allies. His victory was an empty one, as his son was kidnapped by the escaping raiders. The king set out with his trusted allies to rescue the king's son. Fate, though, decided that the king should never meet his son...alive. The raiders had killed his son, which infuriated the king. Anger enveloped him and he killed the raiders until no raiders were left. That moment made him thought that he wasn't suited to become a king, and he left his dominion and hide in the abyss. From that day, the aura appears before those who have potentials in becoming a king, someone who can rule. It's not clear what were the details of requirements for this aura, since being a king is not really defined. One can lure with iron fist but still earn this aura. However, rumors said that one should be able to learn Sword Dance or any other blade or swords Moves to be able to earn this aura. Move(s) and Ability(s) Moves * Level 1: Double Crash The user heavily and furiously slashes at the target twice. 25% chance of causing Flinch. Usable only if the Berserker's Soul is activated. (Aura || Physical || 50 x 2 BP || 100 Accuracy) * Level 1: Marauder's Edge The user sharpened his/her blade or sword. Increasing user's Attack, Accuracy and Evasion by 10%. Also, the user will get 20% chance of deflecting non-contact Move. The user can use this Move 5 times and stack the Attack, Accuracy and Evasion bonus (50% total bonus). The bonus will be removed if Berserker's Soul is activated. * Level 4: Flourish of Steel A 4-hit moves consisting of heavy slashes. High Critical-hit rate. Will deal Super-effective damage to those who are weak to Steel type. (Aura || Physical || 25 x 4 BP || 95 Accuracy) * Level 8: Masquerade The user creates a mask which will cover his/her face. Increasing Attack and Accuracy by 25%. Also increase Critical-hit rate. Bonus stack with Marauder's Edge. The bonus will be removed if Berskerker's Soul is activated. * Level 10: Vengeance The user take vengeance and will avenge his fallen allies. The user will be under Berserker's Soul effect until the battle end. However, this move can only be used if one of the user's allies is defeated in battle. * Level 14: Fatal Flourish The user uses all of his/her energy and creates a voodoo doll out of his/her energy. When the user slice the energy doll, the target will receive damage. The more the user's remaining HP, the more the target will receive damage. This move will leave the user's HP at 1. (Basically, if the user has 300 HP, then the target will receive 299 damage) * Level 18: Judgment The user judges the enemy. Deal more damage the more the target defeated the user's allies. (Aura || Physical || 150 BP (+50 for each allies the target has defeated) || 100 Accuracy) Abilities * Level 1: Berserker's Soul The user let lose of his/her self-control and fight using instinct. This ability will activate once the user is Confused or Taunted. The user will enter Berserk status. While in Berserk, if the user is Confused, s/he will attack everyone randomly, allies or enemies alike. If the user is Taunted, the user will attack the one who Taunted him/her first before attacking everyone randomly. The user can only use Double Crash (Aura Move). Increase 50% Attack, 40% Evasion, and 40% Speed. * Level 10: Wise King Upgraded version of Berserker's Soul. Experiences make the user wiser to lead his/her allies. The user will be immune to Confusion and Taunt. Allies's Defense and Special Defense will increase by 25%. The user can enter Berserk status by using Vengeance. However, unlike Berserker's Soul, the user will only attack his/her enemies. * Level 20: Crownless Lord Upgraded version of Wise King. Allies will now get 25% bonus of Attack and Special Attack. Also, the user's HP will be healed by 5% per turn. Aura Overflare Sovereign Rite - The user performs a dance which will increase allies's status by 1 stages for each 3 turns with maximum of 3 stages. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura